grand_theft_auto_nicole_watterson_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LS11sVaultBoy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cloudkit01 (Talk) 20:32, February 6, 2013 Character page Hey Tom, the character page is open and there are type of character role is open and you can do any voices of them and don't worry about the four characters, I'll be doing those voices. Hope you could do it. Sincerly, Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:28, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: I don't know man, do you something like a video camera or anything to record your voice and add it here (not on my talkpage), like a recording page or something. Chao! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 You can write some scripts for the other characters. But I need to come up with a script to thimk about, so it might take forever or less time. Later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Hey Tom, I'm going to be on Skype tomorrow, but my mom is still thinking about. I'll let you know after she decides and my laptop is fixed and also sorry for not talking to you because I was busy with school work, having issues with users from different wikias that I'm in, my family and everything else.Talk to you later. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Bad News LS11, I have to deined you to do voice of Gumball Watterson and Toni. According to the unknown person that send me a letter in a couple days ago, Gumball has to speak with the American accent and Toni needs to speak in a female voice. If you want to complain to someone, do it to the unknown person that send me the letter because I have no idea who in the world that person is. Sorry! Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 New Page Hey Tom, let's make new page called Busted. Instead of a GTA's busted sequence, we'll use a real life sequences, but instead of the screen fading out when the player got busted, the screen will start fading out when the player is being placed in a cell after arriving the police station in the back of the cop car, after being cuffed at the scene of the arrest. There is going to be some new elements for the busted sequence like *Opening the door and throwing them on the ground and cuffing them. *Putting their hands behind their back and cuffing them. *Forcing them on the ground at gunpoint and cuffing them. And some other stuff like that. So think about it ok. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Script for Gumball Ok, I made a page called Gumball Watterson/Script, so I just add a couple of dialogues on there so you can do the rest if you want to. Chao! Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Another script Hey LS11, made a another script called The Watterson Gang/Script, check it out.